Argilac Tarth
Argilac Tarth is the current Lord of the eponymous isle from which the Stormlander House rules. Biography Born in 370 to Durran Tarth and Jocelyn Bolling but all was not right with the young Argilac, the boy was small and sickly. Weeks had passed despite the Maester using his best leaches and ointments the young Argilac was not getting any better and with no where left to go his parents took him down to Sapphire point where there had been rumors of a young healer who had been performing miracles in the nearby woods. The baby Argilac was taken into too a small shack were the smallfolk claimed the healer lived in. Whatever Durrand and Jocelyn Tarth this miracle worker was not it. This healer who simply told them to call her "the healer" was young and fair, with swirling locks of red hair, upon her walls there sat towers of books and in her cabinet ingredients shook. When the Tarths begged her to save their young boy she simply gave a grin and agreed, on one condition that was. (370) The healers one condition was simple, she would serve as a wet nurse to the boy not only to help him live through his difficult sickness but too fill his head with tales of the strange 3 gods this young woman worshiped and the Tarths could not say a word to him about their seven. having little other choice they agreed and the young healer was brought to Evenfall hall and she set about treating this young child and within a few weeks the young boy was up to his fullest health. (370) And so this boy grew up the heir to the Evenstar and a devout follower of the faith of the sky, sea and storm. From the time the young boy could talk he told his siblings and cousins the same stories that his old wet nurse had fed him when he was but a babe. (375) When it came time for Argilac to become learn sword and shield the boy had a habit of going through partners like a cheese maker went through milk. Argilac was strong and quick for his age and swung his sword like a Berserker, his old wet nurse liked to claim that the Durran Durrandon blessed the boy with his strength. (380) Argilac was barely 14 when the Triarchy war had started and he would be barely 14 when his lord father would die at the hands of the men of the Triarchy. During the sack of Tarth almost all of the court had fled, the family was hiding out in sapphire point whether in a brothel or a tavern it did not matter. Once Evenfall Hall had been looted their men moved towards Sapphire point all the Tarths became somewhat consigned to their deaths. That was until the healer managed to call in a old debt to a smuggler in the town and get the Tarths off of the isle, though sadly there was no room for her on the boat, she said her last goodbyes and told little lord Argilac that he dying wish was too see her faith brought back to its former glory. The triarchs men killed her for letting the Tarths escape (384) When Argilac was crowned The Evenstar of Tarth, his first act was to make a speach to his relatived. Up to this moment some of his older uncles and aunts had resisted his 'Heretical' leanings but the sacrifice of the healer combined with the young Argilac's rallying speech all of them joined his faith. From this time forward Argilac had two goal, rebuild Tarth and prepare to make his faith known. First and most importantly was for them to rebuild Tarth, he spent months and months learning how he could improve their holding eventually the new Evenstar became one of the best Mercantilist on the island, using his new skills he rebuilt the great castle. Next was learning how he could bring his faith to the world and though the answer displeased him he knew it was the only way. That answer was slowly, man by man, lord by lord and the best way to do that was espionage as distasteful as it was. (387) Despite all his learning Argilac knew that he would have to wait and consolidate his power until his navy was at full force and his armies were back up to shape and so he waited, confirming his grasp on the island and building up a few new orders... His short life came to a sad and quick end when, after a series of poor decisions, he was killed and thrown into the blackwater on the orders of Leo tyrell, lord of oldtown and current master of laws. Timeline * 370- Argilac is born sickly and weak * 370 Argilac is brought to the healer and saved * 375-Argilac begins to tell his brothers, sisters and cousins the same stories the healer was telling him effectively converting them * 380- Argilac begins to train with sword and shield, he fights like a berserker and the healer claims he fights with the storm gods strength * 384- The sack of tarth occurs forcing the family to leave. Not all the Tarths survive Durran and his brother die in the sack * 384- The healer saves the tarths at the cost of her own life. the last thing she says to Argilac is that she wants him to spread their faith * 385- Argilac makes a speech converting his more cynical reletives * 387-Argilac begins to work on learning the final skills he must know and rebuild Evenfall hall better then it was before * 390- Argilac travels to King's Landing, leaving Tarth for the first time since the sack. Rumor has it he is there to support a mystery knight. Supporting Characters * Renly, Commander of the Tarth personal Guard (Warrior Polearms) * Robert, Fighter in the Tarth personal Guard (Warrior Polearms) * Orys, Fighter in the Tarth personal Guard (Warrior Polearms) * Tytos, Maester of Tarth (healer) * Jack, Master at arms at Tarth (General) Category:House Tarth Category:Stormlander